Spiky Surprise
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Botan has found a new goal in life. Touching Hiei's hair; how that black, spiky mess feels. She ends up getting a little more than she bargained for. HieixBotan One-Shot


**Spiky Surprise**

**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**

* * *

Okay. Today was the day. Today was the day she would touch Hiei Jaganshi's hair. Walking down the street towards the park she smiled to the sky and fist pumped the air. She would finally know what it felt like.

She'd tried now, on numerous occasions to get to that spiky head of his. She was starting to wonder if he noticed what she was trying to do.

She stopped when she finally made her way to the middle of the park and sat on one of the benches by the lake. The sun shined brightly making the morning dew sparkle on the plants and trees.

She'd started to be drawn to him. She couldn't stop. She was addicted. Thinking back she started wondering about her theory of Hiei catching onto her ploy...

* * *

It was so close...soooo close. How she'd managed to make it to the branch above Hiei's sleeping form without him noticing was a loss to her. Sure the branch was maybe half a foot off to the right of said demons branch, but that didn't matter. She situated herself so that her legs were wrapped around the branch and she leaned down, breasts touching the limp as she reached towards the fire koorime's sleeping form.

"Just a little more..." She whispered to herself as she bit her lip and closed her left eye as her hand swung a bit trying to grasp even a few strands of his hair. Damnit! The limb was too high.

She was literally a few inches away from her goal.

**CREAK.**

Her eyes widened. What...

**CRACK.**

Realization. "Oh dear..."

**CRASH.**

The tree limb broke. She hit the ground with a huge thud. She failed. Fuck.

* * *

He didn't laugh. Couldn't. Laughing wasn't something he did. Ever.

But during this particular case it was all he could do to even keep his eyes shut and pretend to keep sleeping. That stupid woman thought she was going to touch him? The forbidden child of the Ice Maidens? That easily? No.

He opened his eye a slit to look down and the ferry woman twisted in her own kimono. He settled for a light smirk as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

They were at a group meeting to discuss the details of their next mission. Yusuke was grumbling in the corner about how he'd been woken from his 'good sleep' and Kuwabara was practically snoring on the carpet. Hiei and Kurama we're pretty much the only ones in any sort of conversation. Mostly Kurama talking, Hiei "Hn'ing."

Now was her chance...

Though he was awake this time. She might be killed. Was it worth it? She thought so.

No one else had ever touched Hiei's hair. Kurama had let it slip in one of their tea times when she'd brought up the subject of Hiei, never once letting her attentions give way. Kurama's slip had given her a new dream.

She inched closer...

Only a foot away now. She started to reach her left hand out with as much stealth as she could muster.

Kurama looked up in time to catch her eye. His widened. "Botan watch-"

SLAM.

She sighed as she effectively found herself on top of Hiei. She'd tripped over Kuwabara.

Hiei's muffled anger came from below her chest. "GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!" She blushed as she tried to scramble to get up. Looking down, she saw his black hair. Maybe tripping was a better chance...

Kurama was trying to suppress his laughter, but stopped when Botan's motive seemed to change and looked on in curiosity.

She sat up with a devious smile and started to reach for the demon. She was promptly thrown on her butt. Then he was gone. "What the..."

She failed again. Fuck.

* * *

Her breasts were on his head as his face was firmly imprinted into the carpet. His face heated automatically. Damn that determined woman! And damn her soft breasts!

"GET OFF ME WOMAN!" He tried to feign anger. Make her afraid of him again. He felt her move into a sitting position effectively trying to get off of him. When she stopped he froze. She was going to try again. He had enough room now and immediately stood up and fissioned away knocking the ferry woman on her butt.

Maybe that'll teach her.

* * *

They'd had a picnic. Well more like Botan suggested it and made sure no one was able to say no. Including an extremely reluctant fire demon. She smiled at herself as she set everything up and everyone sat down.

"I gotta say Botan...I shouldn't have even thought to pass up a chance to eat free food!" With that he dug into his sandwich and chips.

She glared at the spirit detective before glancing at Hiei from the corner of her eyes. Today was the day! It was going to happen. She _would_ touch his hair! Grabbing her knife she proceeded to try and get peanut butter from the jar onto her sandwich. She only succeeded in it getting stuck.

She looked down confused when the peanut substance didn't come out easily. "What..." She growled and pulled. Hard. She screeched when she fell back as the peanut butter shot out and right onto the face of the koorime.

Botan laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Hiei..."

He glared at her. "What the hell is on my face woman?"

She sat up and grabbed a napkin. "It's called peanut butter Hiei. It goes with that purple jelly to make a delicious sandwich! You should really try one." Fear gone, she inched towards his face with the napkin and saw his eyes widen slightly.

"Woman what are you-"

"Oh just sit still, would you Hiei?"

"No, stay away from me."

Everyone started watching them in silence. "Come now Hiei. I'll be done in a jiffy!"

"I can get it myself!" He growled at her before wiping his face. He only made it worse. Kuwabara had already fallen over in laughter.

"See Hiei, you've only made it worse! Just let me help you." Botan was right in front of him by the time he turned back from glaring at the buffoon. Yes, now she would have him!

"I said don't touch me woman!" And with a little more force than necessary he'd gripped her shoulders and pushed her...right into the lake.

"Hiei! You bastard!" Botan tried to get out in-between mouth fulls of water. Everyone paused a moment in their laughter at the innocent ferry girls crude word but proceeded to laugh when she tried to get out and fell back into the water.

"Don't just sit there and laugh everyone! Someone help me!"

Hiei only "Hn'ed" and disappeared, peanut butter still on his face.

She'd failed _again_! Fuuuuck!

* * *

She'd been too close that time. He wasn't going to get what he wanted in return if she'd succeeded in her goal that soon. He took a few leaves from the tree he was currently residing in and wiped his face. Sticky...

Stupid human food.

He hadn't meant to push her into the water. Though it did add to his entertainment.

Next time he saw her he'd finish this.

* * *

Botan had been trying now for about a month and a half to touch Hiei's hair. Still no luck. He _had_ to know. There's no way he could have avoided her this much if he didn't know, right?

She was starting to enjoy the times she would seek him out. Sure she failed, but her time wasn't wasted. She looked at the plants on the ground. The dew was starting to evaporate with the late morning. She sighed and leaned back against the bench pulling her blue ponytail over the back of the wood.

The sun was so warm...

"What are you doing here, woman?" The voice and its nearness startled her as she tried to stand. She was slammed back on the bench by a pair of rough hands pushing her down and holding her in place.

"H-Hello Hiei. What brings you here?" She laughed nervously.

"A certain ferry woman and her attempts at trying to touch my hair."

She gasped and tried to turn. "You knew?!"

He chuckled darkly. "Of course I knew. I'm no fool woman." Suddenly she felt warmth on her neck. Breath. Hiei was nuzzling her neck!

"H-Hiei..."

"It must be linked with some fascination you have with me. Am I correct?" He nudged her kimono down her shoulder and darted his tongue out, running it up from her bare shoulder to her ear. She shuddered. "Am I?"

She was panicking. What should she do? He'd kill her if he knew she was even remotely attracted to him!

"I-"

"Too late Botan." Gripping her shoulders harder before running his hands around to grasp her breasts tightly, pulling her back, he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Her name on his lips, the pain and the reality of what he'd just done sank into her lower stomach and she was alight with heat and pain.

He'd just marked her. As his. As his _mate_.

Her eyes were wide despite her bodies reaction. "W-Why..."

He let her stand and turn to him as he walked around the bench to stand in front of her. Her hand was on her neck as she watched him. Not that she minded being eternally bound to the fire demon, but she doubted he wanted her. Right?

"I don't do things I don't want. I don't _claim_ things I don't want, Botan." There it was again. Her name. On _his _mouth. She sank to her knees. "I'll let you touch my hair, on one condition."

Her eyes lit up in spite of what just happened. "Anything."

He smirked at how easily he could make her regret those words. "I get to do the same." He leaned down in front of her.

Her fingers were trembling as she reached out towards him. Finally! Finally she would be able to touch Hiei's hair. Never in her life did she think he would mate with her before it happened. Or at all for that matter.

The tips of her fingers brushed his hair and her mouth opened in a gasp. It was soft! She wasted no more time and slid her fingers into his hair and brushed her finger nails on his scalp. That spiky hair...held together with NO gel was softer than anything she'd ever felt before.

He growled as he closed her eyes at his ministrations. She giggled and his eyes re-opened at the sound.

"My turn." His hands didn't tremble. They didn't hesitate. They immediately found their way into pulling her hair tie and wrapping themselves in her bright blue hair.

Before Botan had time to comment, his mouth was hot on hers. He kissed her hard. Passionately. She moaned at the surprised suddenness of it. Being with Hiei...now that was something the others were certainly going to laugh at.

He pulled her flush to him, those soft breasts pushing against his chest, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other knotted firmly in her hair. He moaned into her mouth and ravished her with a need he didn't know he possessed for the woman before him.

He pulled back slightly and whispered, "Mine." She smiled against his lips as she was assaulted once more with passion that was the fire demon with unusually soft hair.

* * *

Okay. I said I wouldn't write anymore stories, but I had to. I just love them so much! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
